La Fleur d'oranger
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Jeremiah est amoureux d'Anya, et il culpabilise. Anya, encore jeune et innocente, ne se rend compte de rien. Lorsqu'elle tombe malade, Jeremiah commet l'irréparable... ( ATTENTION : SCÈNE DE VIOL ! ! )


**Titre :** La Fleur d'oranger

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Jeremiah Gottwald / Anya Alstreim

**Rating :** -18 ans ( vous êtes prévenus )

**Résumé :** Jeremiah est amoureux d'Anya, et il culpabilise. Anya, encore jeune et innocente, ne se rend compte de rien. Lorsqu'elle tombe malade, Jeremiah commet l'irréparable... **( ATTENTION : SCÈNE DE VIOL ! ! )**

**Notes d'auteur :** C'est bizarre d'écrire une fan-fiction avec ce couple. Personnellement, je vois plutôt Jeremiah comme une sorte de père de substitution pour Anya. Mais bon, voyons quand même où ça nous mène !  
Ah, et une chose : j'ai écrit une "scène de sexe". Un viol, de surcroît .. C'est la première fois de ma vie, et certainement pas écrite des mieux ; mais je voulais savoir ce que ça donnerait, même si je n'aime pas ça.

* * *

**La Fleur d'oranger**

Anya est belle... En fait, je devrais dire "mignonne", mais elle est à la fois mignonne et belle. Et j'ai honte de le penser.

Je m'appelle Jeremiah Gottwald, j'ai vingt-neuf ans, et je suis irrémédiablement tombé amoureux. Certes, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais en soi, mais... celle que j'aime n'a que quinze ans. Et là, oui, c'est un problème : je passe pour un pédophile. Et le fait qu'elle fasse plus jeune que son âge réel me culpabilise encore plus...

Elle s'appelle Anya Alstreim, et elle est la personne la plus fascinante que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de ma vie.

Et, oh Dieu ! nous vivons sous le même toit ! Et par ma faute, en plus : je l'ai laissé s'installer parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle était juste... seule. Et évidemment, étant la personne qui me passionnait déjà le plus alors, je l'ai volontiers acceptée dans ma ferme !

Après la mort de l'empereur Lelouch, je m'étais assuré d'aller libérer tous les prisonniers condamnés à mort. Elle était parmi eux, et afin qu'elle ne m'échappe pas, afin de pouvoir au moins lui parler, je l'ai libérée en dernier. Son expression ne reflétait qu'une indifférence habituelle, mais... même vides de toute émotion, ses yeux sont les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu. J'étais déjà amoureux, je crois... au moins un peu. En tout cas, maintenant, l'amour que je ressens pour elle est une certitude.

J'avais essayé d'y parler, mais elle ne me répondait rien. Même pour elle, une telle indifférence ne devait pas être normale, n'est-ce pas? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, et sans même que je m'en rende compte, elle a fini par me suivre dans la ville, puis elle a fini dans ma maison. J'ai honte de penser que j'aurais aussi aimé qu'elle finisse dans mon lit, mais... je ne suis pas un pédophile. Même si j'aime une gosse de quinze ans...

Avoir Anya dans la ferme, c'est comme avoir une servante discrète. Elle m'aide, mais elle ne me demande jamais rien pour elle-même. Elle se contente juste de faire ce que j'y dis de faire. Et je n'y demande que de m'aider... Elle ne semble jamais épuisée par le travail à la ferme ; elle ne transpire jamais, ne se plaint jamais... Elle est vraiment discrète, mais elle ne l'est pas assez pour calmer ma passion à son égard.

Elle est vraiment mignonne dans les vêtements que j'y ai acheté ! Elle fait encore plus jeune que dans ses vêtements formels de l'armée... Elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine, alors quand elle met des vêtements susceptibles de la découvrir, elle se contente juste de mettre un bandeau pour la cacher. C'est une attitude vraiment mignonne, je trouve... mais enfin, tout d'Anya est mignon !

Anya est juste la perfection. Elle est ce que je veux, et elle est vite devenue une obsession. C'est pourquoi je ne la laisserai pas partir... Je veux son bonheur, mais égoïste comme je suis, je veux être celui à faire son bonheur. Je veux qu'un jour, elle puisse me voir comme un homme. Pas comme un père, ni comme un frère, mais comme un homme. Et mon égoïsme me répugne... Fantasmer sur une gosse... je suis vraiment tombé bien bas.

Je m'en veux tellement...

- Jeremiah.

Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime sa voix !

- Jeremiah.

Oh, c'est elle qui m'appelle. Je suppose qu'elle vient prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je me retourne et, comme tous les matins, j'y offre mon plus beau sourire. C'est un sourire que je ne donne qu'à elle : après tout, c'est elle qui a réussi à faire naître ce sourire chez moi.

- Anya ! Tu te lèves bien tôt, ce matin. Tu veux que je te fasse chauffer du lait?

A ma surprise, elle secoue la tête. C'est étrange : Anya aime le lait chaud, le matin. Enfin... à y regarder de plus près, elle semble un peu pâle. Je veux dire... elle est pâle habituellement, mais là, elle a l'air _plus_ pâle que d'habitude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as l'air pâle, ce matin.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre? Tu peux rester te reposer, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi -

- Je vais bien, me coupe-t-elle.

L'aurais-je vexée? Bien, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Tout d'elle parait si fragile qu'elle semble pouvoir se briser tellement facilement... Enfin, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas insister, avec Anya. Alors je n'insiste pas...

- C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien, reprend-t-elle.

Oh, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça ! Comment ça, c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien?

- Ah, ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je vais très bien !

Bien... elle voit des choses que d'autres ne voient pas, mais si j'allais mal, ne serais-je pas le premier à m'en rendre compte? Ou peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète parce que je travaille beaucoup? Qu'il en soit, elle ne répond pas. Comme d'habitude... Anya a tendance à ignorer les gens quand elle ne sait pas quoi répondre ou qu'elle ne le veut tout simplement pas. Je trouve ça fascinant, même si je dois bien être un des seuls à ne pas trouver son comportement blasant. Mais enfin, je vis avec elle, alors moi aussi je vois des choses que d'autres ne voient pas.

* * *

J'ai décidé d'arrêter plus tôt le travail à la ferme, aujourd'hui. Pour qu'Anya ait autant de mal à porter les sacs d'oranges et pour qu'elle s'essouffle autant, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment aller mal. Anya est normalement quelqu'un qui ne laisse rien transparaître, dont la fatigue, mais aujourd'hui, elle semble vraiment épuisée. Et surtout, elle est beaucoup plus pâle que ce matin !

Forcément, ça m'inquiète. Non pas parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour m'aider, mais parce que j'ai besoin d'elle tout court. Qui voudrait que son aimée soit malade? Tant pis pour la ferme : Anya est plus importante. Et les oranges ne vont pas se perdre.

Je crois qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte que nous avons fini plus tôt que d'habitude, parce que sitôt les sacs d'oranges rentrés, elle est allée se doucher. D'ailleurs, je crois même qu'elle est allée se coucher : elle n'est pas descendue comme elle le fait d'habitude. Je devrais aller la voir...

Je monte les escaliers. Au bout du couloir, je vois la porte de sa chambre fermée. Je suppose qu'en effet, elle est couchée. Je ne devrais peut-être pas la déranger, au risque de la réveiller, mais... elle ne va pas bien. Elle a peut-être besoin de quelque chose, et je dois m'assurer qu'elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin. Ou tout ce qu'elle veut, même si je sais qu'elle ne veut jamais rien.

J'ouvre la porte. La lumière est éteinte, les volets sont fermés... et Anya est couchée dans son lit, sous l'énorme couette que j'y ai acheté. Elle me fait vraiment penser à une enfant : un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le noir sans être entièrement couverte, parce qu'elle avait peur du noir. Bien, en fait, j'ai vraiment insisté pour qu'elle me le dise, parce que je m'inquiétais qu'elle puisse s'étouffer, en dormant comme ça.

- Anya?

Elle me répond avec un faible gémissement. Je l'avais bien dit : elle est malade.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Je viens voir comment tu vas.

Je n'ai pas voulu que ça sonne comme un reproche, mais ça sonne comme tel quand même. Je suis un idiot.

Après avoir sorti la tête de sous la couette, Anya me regarde du coin de l'oeil. Même si elle essaye probablement de ne rien laisser transparaître, j'arrive quand même à voir un brin de douleur sur son visage.

- Désolée, me dit-elle d'une faible voix.

Je soupire.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et vais m'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'Anya. Même sans la lumière allumée, et même si il fait sombre dehors, la pièce est éclairée d'une faible lumière venant des trous des volets. Ainsi, je n'ai aucun mal à voir le visage d'Anya. Et je me rends compte à quel point elle doit aller mal, encore une fois. Je sais que je parais très protecteur, mais quand une Anya aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et avec les joues rougies nous regarde presque plaintivement, on ne peut certainement pas ne pas être inquiet. Surtout qu'en plus, elle a vraiment l'air de culpabiliser d'être malade : ce qui ne m'étonne pas venant d'elle.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? je demande avec autant de douceur que je le peux.

A ma surprise, ce n'est pas à ma question qu'elle répond. En fait, elle me pose même une question à laquelle je ne me serais probablement jamais attendu :

- Tu me détestes?

Si je la déteste? Si je la déteste !? Mais... je l'aime ! !

- Que... ? Non, non ! ! Je... pourquoi tu penses que je te déteste? Non, je ne te détesterai jamais !

Suis-je bête : ce n'est pas le moment de s'exciter. Anya est malade, bon Dieu ! Alors je tente de reprendre mon calme. Mais... d'où lui est donc venue cette idée !?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te déteste? j'y demande, plus calme.

- Tu...

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et tourne la tête, cherchant certainement à éviter mon regard. Je ne suis pas dupe... et la maladie rend Anya... bizarre.

- Anya.

Elle tourne de nouveau sa tête vers moi et, au lieu de me répondre, me demande une des seules choses qu'elle ne devrait pas demander, ne serait-ce que pour elle :

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi, cette nuit?

Cette simple question me fait regretter d'être venu la voir. Dieu, j'ai envie de la prendre tout de suite !

J'ai envie de refuser ; j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de partir, de ne plus la voir jusqu'à qu'elle aille mieux ! Parce que j'ai peur de céder et de faire quelque chose que je regretterai par la suite : je ne veux pas abuser d'elle. Je ne veux pas ne plus pouvoir me contrôler : je suis un homme et, même si elle n'est encore qu'une adolescente, elle est du sexe opposé. Autrement dit, mes hormones réagissent, d'autant plus que c'est d'Anya qu'il s'agit ! Je suis maudit...

- Je... ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Anya.

J'ai dit ça avec un sourire pas très convaincant, je le sais, mais que puis-je faire d'autre? Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Pourquoi? me demande-t-elle avec un air légèrement déçu.

Aïe... Et j'y réponds quoi, moi? La vérité n'est certainement pas la meilleure option ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'elle reprend :

- Tu viens de dire que tu ne me détestais pas. Tu me détestes?

- Non ! Non ! Je ne te déteste pas, je te l'ai dit ! Personne ne pourrait te détester !

- Mais... je suis une gêne, n'est-ce pas?

Ah? C'est quoi cette histoire? Et... oh non, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aime pas ça : une Anya qui pleure, c'est la fin du monde. Du moins, c'est la fin de mon monde.

- Ecoute... tu n'es pas une gêne. Tu es malade ; tu as besoin de te reposer. On reprendra cette conversation quand tu iras mieux, promis.

Je me défile, mais hé ! je l'ai dit : je ne veux pas abuser d'elle, et je n'ai pas confiance en moi pour ne pas le faire. Anya est la tentation à l'état pur, après tout !

Alors que je me lève, je sens une petite main m'attraper le bras.

- Reste, me murmure Anya.

- Anya...

Je la regarde... Ses yeux sont embués de larmes, ses joues sont adorablement rougies, et... je devrais peut-être y emmener des médicaments?

- S'il-te-plait, insiste-t-elle.

Dieu... pourquoi est-elle si tentante?

Je devrais peut-être accepter? Après tout, elle ne demande jamais rien. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est m'aider du mieux qu'elle le peut... mais tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait toujours pour moi, et non pour elle. Pour une fois qu'elle me demande quelque chose, je devrais accepter, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire... elle est malade, elle a besoin de moi.

Oh, je suis un idiot ! Mais j'acquiesce. J'acquiesce parce qu'elle a besoin de moi, et aussi parce que je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais la chance de partager un lit avec elle.

- D'accord. Mais juste pour cette fois, d'accord?

Elle acquiesce à son tour et, très doucement, me dit :

- Merci...

J'y réponds d'un sourire. Qui pourrait résister à Anya? Pas moi, en tout cas !

Le lit n'est pas un lit de riche, mais il est à deux places, alors il est assez grand pour nous deux. J'enjambe le petit corps d'Anya et me faufile sous la couette, derrière elle. C'est vraiment bizarre de partager un lit avec elle : je me sens comme un pervers, vraiment. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de juste, mais enfin, je doute qu'Anya ait conscience de ce genre de choses : elle-même, elle est tellement décalée des normes... c'est quelque chose de vraiment adorable, en fait. Elle est si unique que je suis fier d'être celui qui est à ses côtés, et surtout, je suis heureux de vivre avec elle. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas un jour qui passe sans que j'ai envie de la prendre...

Mais enfin, elle a quinze ans... je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse même considérer que je sois fou amoureux d'elle. Ni même que je sois sexuellement attiré par elle ! Et si elle le savait, comment réagirait-elle? Même moi qui vit avec elle, j'ai souvent du mal à la comprendre. Elle ne fait pas part de ses émotions, de ce qu'elle pense, de ses doutes... je sais qu'elle souffre toujours à cause de sa mémoire perdue - mémoire que j'ai essayé de restaurer mais qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ne lui est jamais revenue. Je sais qu'elle souffre également de ses pertes de mémoires, encore d'actualité malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus sous l'effet du Geass.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Je me demande aussi pourquoi elle a toujours des pertes de mémoire... Peut-être que le Geass aurait endommagé son cerveau au niveau de la mémoire, et peut-être que c'est irréparable? Je ne sais pas : je regrette de ne pas savoir. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir aider Anya... Je n'aime pas la savoir souffrante, et le fait qu'elle ne me fasse pas part de ses maux me donne l'impression qu'elle m'est inatteignable, dans une certaine mesure. Comme si je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir...

Ce qui est assez ridicule quand on voit que je suis actuellement dans le même lit qu'elle. Bien, il me faudrait ne pas y penser et... oh !

- Anya? je demande.

Elle s'est collée à moi. Je suis assez flatté, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas un oreiller ! Enfin, elle semble vouloir dormir sur moi... et... je suis un homme normalement constitué, moi !

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Sa tête sur mon torse, son corps collée au mien... D'ailleurs, parlant de corps... elle ne porte qu'une chemise. Elle dort toujours comme ça, avec mes vieilles chemises. Elle dit qu'elle aime leur odeur ; autrement dit, elle aime _mon_ odeur. Quand elle me l'a dit, je me suis senti vraiment heureux ! Mais pour en revenir à l'essentiel : elle ne porte qu'une de mes vielles chemises, et elle est donc nue en-dessous. Et elle est collée à moi... Moi qui porte toujours mes vêtements du jour, heureusement. Oh Dieu, je suis au Paradis. Et je serais plus loin dans le Paradis si seulement je me laissais aller à mes pulsions ; mais je ne peux pas !

Et... c'est quoi cette excuse? Pourquoi elle s'excuse?

- Je ne veux pas partir, dit-elle en se collant encore plus à moi.

Il n'a jamais été question qu'elle parte !

- Je... Je veux rester ici pour toujours, avec toi.

Franchement, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette gosse... Bien sûr qu'elle ne partira jamais ; je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher même si c'était de son propre choix !

Et oh... ça ressemble presque à une déclaration. Elle a quinze ans, et non, je ne vais pas la toucher ! Je ne suis pas un pédophile.

- Il n'a jamais été question que tu partes, lui dis-je avec un ton quelque peu surpris.

- Tu gardes tes distances avec moi. Je t'aime, tu es gentil, mais tu es distant. Tu m'évites.

Ne vient-elle pas de dire qu'elle m'aime? Arg... pourquoi n'a-t-elle que quinze ans? Elle ne comprend pas ce que "je t'aime" peut vouloir dire. Surtout que c'est d'Anya dont on parle... Mais je suis quand même content : je ne crois plus avoir à m'inquiéter de son éventuel et très hypothétique départ.

- Je veux rester avec toi. J'aime la ferme, j'aime les oranges, et je t'aime toi. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours.

Elle aime la ferme? Elle aime les oranges? A dire vrai, je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr : elle n'en dit jamais rien. Mais je suis heureux ; je veux qu'Anya puisse vivre dans un environnement dans lequel elle se sente bien.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment d'être heureux de ce qu'Anya me dit. Elle va clairement mal, là !

Elle relève ses yeux embués de larmes vers les miens et dit, d'une voix cassée :

- Je suis désolée.

Et là, c'est le drame - pour moi, du moins : Anya pleure vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, mais je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et pourquoi est-elle désolée? Elle est en train de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ; elle vient de me dire qu'elle voulait rester avec moi pour toujours !

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras ! Alors s'il-te-plait, ne m'abandonne pas...

Bien... si elle savait ce que je voulais d'elle, elle ne me dirait probablement pas ça. Et bien que je crève d'envie d'en profiter, son bonheur m'est plus important.

Je décide de la serrer dans mes bras, d'y rendre son étreinte. Elle a besoin de réconfort, après tout.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Anya.

Ca non, je ne l'abonnerai jamais. Je ne la laisserai jamais partir non plus. Je la veux moi aussi à mes côtés, pour toujours...

- Et... je t'aime aussi.

Je ne devrais pas dire ça. C'est mal... Elle ne comprend pas à quel point je l'aime. Je ne l'aime pas de l'amour d'un père : je l'aime d'un amour d'amant. Je veux lui faire l'amour, fonder une famille avec elle ; je veux qu'elle soit mienne.

Mais enfin, ça a eut l'air de la calmer, au moins. Anya est bizarre quand elle est malade : je m'en souviendrai dans le cas où elle soit de nouveau malade.

Elle me regarde... Ses grands yeux sont si beaux ! Ce n'est pas un regard typique et ennuyeux : le regard d'Anya est très particulier. De même pour la couleur de ses yeux : un rose pailleté de rouge ; une couleur tellement unique et sublime qu'elle m'a charmé dès la première fois où je l'ai vu. Dieu ! j'aime tellement Anya ! Anya qui a tout juste la moitié de mon âge... Je me sens horrible. Je suis un monstre.

Et parce que je suis un monstre, je ne résiste pas. J'embrasse Anya. Je l'embrasse en essayant d'être aussi doux que possible. D'abord sous l'oreille, ensuite sur la tempe, ensuite sur la joue, puis sur le coin des lèvres...

- Jere -

Je la coupe en l'embrassant sur la bouche, pleinement ; doux. Je suis horrible. Mais c'est tellement bon... pouvoir enfin goûter Anya, pouvoir la dominer...

Je ne m'attarde pas sur ses lèvres : elle ne me répond pas, de toute façon. Alors je continue mes baisés, sur sa gorge, sa clavicule, sous son oreille... Et je la caresse. D'abord sa jambe... Puis je passe ma main sous sa chemise ; j'y caresse une fesse, puis le dos. Puis je passe ma main sur son entrejambe. Je suis un monstre... Elle ne semble pas savoir comment réagir, et je n'ose pas même regarder son visage. Je voudrais qu'elle m'arrête, mais elle n'en fait rien, probablement tétanisée par la peur. Parce que oui, j'y fais certainement peur... Je suis horrible.

- Jeremiah... arrête.

J'avais raison, elle a peur. Je l'entends à sa voix, mais... c'est dur de m'arrêter. Elle ne semble pas comprendre à quel point elle m'attire ! De toute façon, maintenant, autant aller jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne fais pas semblant de ne pas l'entendre : elle sait que je l'ai entendu. Et au lieu de m'arrêter, je continue... Je la force à se mettre sur le dos et me mets à califourchon sur elle. Ai-je dit que j'étais un monstre? Mais elle est tellement tentante... et ça fait tellement de temps que je me retiens ! Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter de rester avec elle pour la nuit. Jamais.

Je trouve le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. C'est dur... affronter son visage baigné de larmes et son regard effrayé est beaucoup trop me demander. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais enfin, on n'a pas toujours le contrôle sur tout...

Je lui caresse la joue d'une main puis l'embrasse sur les lèvre. Elle ne répond pas, une fois encore ; je crois qu'elle est choquée. Alors, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire pour la rassurer, j'y murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux...

Et j'y déboutonne la chemise d'une main. Anya est vraiment très mince : elle ne se nourrit pas assez. Mais... à mes yeux, elle est la plus belle fille du monde. Je passe d'abord une main sur la hanche, puis je monte sur le ventre et, ensuite, y caresse la poitrine. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais je trouve que ça en rajoute en fait à son charme. Elle est tellement mignonne... Et elle est tellement petite et délicate comparé à moi que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir protecteur envers elle.

Je me sens étroit dans mes pantalons. Mon corps commande pour moi d'en finir vite : ça fait tellement longtemps que je me retiens que j'en suis vraiment frustré. Et Anya ne bouge toujours pas...

J'enlève complètement la chemise d'Anya : elle est trop choquée pour se défendre, il semble. Je suis un monstre : je me rends compte que je suis en train d'abuser d'elle, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'arrêter. J'enlève aussi mes vêtements, sans aucune pudeur. Et on se retrouve tous les deux nus dans le lit, moi au-dessus d'Anya.

Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment en finir vite. Je sais que je ne m'arrêterai pas ; je n'en ai pas la volonté. Mais... je ne sais pas si je dois finir ça vite ou prendre mon temps. Je ne sais pas même ce que je veux. Je dispose pour la première fois de la gosse, et je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Le fait que je sois en train d'abuser d'elle n'aide pas... Autant ne pas réfléchir.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau. J'y mets tout mon amour, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'atteindre Anya. Comment lui en vouloir? Je continue à l'embrasser, me centrant sur le cou ; et, d'une main, j'y caresse l'entrejambe. Autant finir ça vite...

Anya semble réagir : sa respiration se fait difficile. Je m'en veux, vraiment... J'écarte ses cuisses et, avec autant de douceur que je le peux, j'insère un doigt en elle. Elle gémit faiblement : ça a l'air de lui faire mal. Pas étonnant, vu combien elle est étroite... J'attends qu'elle s'y habitue puis, lentement, je bouge mon doigt à l'intérieur d'elle afin de l'habituer. Je ne veux pas y faire mal, même si c'est raté... Au moins, j'espère pouvoir réduire la douleur. J'ai envie de la prendre tout de suite, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit une mauvaise expérience pour elle, même si je suis techniquement en train de la violer.

Oh... C'est ça. Je suis en train de violer Anya.

Je regarde son visage. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, probablement pour ne pas laisser sortir de plainte ; elle a les yeux fermés, mais j'arrive à y voir les larmes naissantes de nouveau ; et elle est effrayée et crispée. A cause de moi. Elle n'a que quinze ans... Je suis un pédophile. Et je l'aurais été même si elle était consentante. Ce qui, de tout façon, n'est pas le cas...

Je veux finir ça vite. Pour ne pas faire endurer une expérience trop longue à Anya. J'insère un deuxième doigt... Ce n'est pas facile, parce qu'elle est vraiment étroite. Je la sens bouger, probablement à cause de la douleur. A ma surprise, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules ; ça doit lui être plus confortable... Je n'insérerai pas un troisième doigt, parce que sinon, on en finira jamais. Autant faire ça vite.

Je retire mes doigts et écarte plus encore les cuisses d'Anya. Et elle... elle serre un peu plus ses mains sur mes épaules.

- S'il-te-plait... arrête.

Elle a beau être suppliante, je suis un homme ! Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter : ma volonté n'est pas suffisante, et à dire vrai, je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça.

Je me place entre ses cuisses et la pénètre avec force. A cette intrusion, elle ne peut retenir un léger cri. Je sais que ça lui fait mal, mais elle s'habituera vite. J'espère pouvoir y donner du plaisir... Elle est vraiment étroite, c'est... bon? Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais j'aime. Oui, c'est bon ; Anya est bonne. Je n'aime pas le penser, parce que ça me donne l'impression qu'Anya n'est rien de plus qu'un objet sexuel, mais... elle est bonne. Dieu, je n'ai jamais eut tant de plaisir dans ma vie, et je n'ai même pas encore commencer à bouger !

Je voudrais demander à Anya si elle va bien, si je peux continuer, mais au vu de la situation, je ne peux pas l'interroger. Elle doit me détester... J'attends qu'elle se détende un peu et je commence à bouger. J'y avais dit que je serais doux, mais en me pressant de la sorte, j'ai plutôt agit comme une brute. Je vais essayer de me rattraper en bougeant doucement.

Elle ne semble pas prendre plaisir... J'essaie pourtant de lui en donner, mais rien à faire ! Est-ce qu'elle est simplement trop étroite pour moi? Ou est-ce du au fait d'être violée? Ou est-ce que j'ai été trop brutal? Je ne sais pas... Je continue à bouger en elle. Je me sens terriblement coupable d'y faire endurer ça, mais... je le dis une fois encore : ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends. Si seulement je n'étais pas venu dans sa chambre !

Plus je bouge en elle, plus mes coups de buttoir se font brutaux. Je suis un homme, après tout... Mais Anya... elle ne semble ne ressentir que de la douleur. Et lorsque je ne tiens plus et que je viens en elle, c'est la même chose : elle a mal.

Je m'écrase sur elle, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Et elle... elle ne bouge pas. Elle a juste les yeux écarquillés et le visage baigné de larmes. Et en en prenant conscience maintenant, plus encore que pendant l'acte, je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. Et je me dégoûte moi-même... Je ne pourrai jamais réparer ça.

- Anya...

J'ai violé une gosse de 15 ans, malade, et qui n'a personne d'autre au monde que... moi. Oh Dieu... je n'ai pas seulement abusé de son corps : j'ai aussi abusé de sa confiance. Et la confiance d'Anya n'est, en premier lieu, pas quelque chose de facile à acquérir. Il faut la mériter ! Et moi, j'ai piétiné cette confiance. J'ai tout gâché...

- Anya.

Elle ne me répond pas. Je pourrais me défiler, mais je ne mérite pas de m'enfuir. Je me dois d'affronter et la situation, et Anya. Je ne pourrai jamais me racheter, mais je ne veux pas perdre Anya. Alors je la serre dans mes bras, tous deux toujours allongés ; je ne la laisserai pas partir.

Elle pleure. Les larmes d'Anya sont la pire chose à voir : elles ont le pouvoir de nous tuer des millions de fois. C'est une image, bien entendu, mais je le ressens comme ça... Pour faire pleurer Anya, c'est vraiment dur. Le fait qu'elle soit malade semble aider, mais même si elle n'était pas malade, en ayant subit un viol, elle aurait pleuré. Certainement...

Ai-je dit qu'elle tremblait? Non? Bien je le dis maintenant : elle tremble affreusement. En fait, elle a l'air totalement angoissée. Sa respiration est difficile, et ses tremblements ressemblent plutôt à des secousses brutales et inégales. C'est terrible à voir ; c'est encore plus terrible d'en être la cause.

Elle ne me rend pas mon étreinte. En fait, elle s'appui sur moi, mais elle ne me rend pas mon étreinte. Elle se contente de laisser libre court à sa douleur dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je dois rester. Je suis le monstre qui l'a rendue comme ça, après tout... Bon Dieu, elle a quinze ans ! Et j'ai presque deux fois son âge ! Je me déteste...

Très vite, elle s'endort dans mes bras. Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment : elle est physiquement ET mentalement épuisée, après tout... Enfin, je dis qu'elle s'endort, mais je pense plutôt qu'elle s'est évanouie. De toute façon, j'ai maintenant la nuit pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait. Et cette nuit, je vais rester à ses côtés, afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'aille pas plus mal que maintenant. Je ne veux pas la perdre...

* * *

J'ai passé la nuit dans le lit d'Anya, en tenant cette dernière. Elle a eut une nuit agitée... Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était à cause de cauchemars ou de la maladie, mais... je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression d'être la cause de tous ses maux, maintenant...

Nous sommes encore nus. Je n'ai pas osé la lâcher pour m'habiller. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Déjà que je me répugne moi-même, comment ELLE réagira-t-elle !? J'ai peur qu'elle veuille partir, ou pire : qu'elle attente à sa vie. Anya ne montre pas beaucoup ses émotions, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'en a pas...

Enfin bon, il faut bien que je me résigne à affronter les conséquences de mes actes. Et pour commencer, je dois m'habiller et aller chercher des médicaments pour Anya. Quant à elle... je devrais peut-être y mettre une chemise? Quoique non : elle risquerait de se réveiller, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Autant retarder ce moment le plus possible !

Très délicatement, et en m'assurant de ne pas la réveiller, je déplace Anya afin qu'elle ne soit plus sur moi. Elle ne bouge pas... Puis j'enfile mon caleçon, ramasse mes habits et me rends dans ma chambre. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais aussi prendre une douche. Pour Anya...

La douche... je la prends froide : on ne sait jamais comment mon corps pourrait réagir. Je ne veux pas effrayer Anya - du moins, je ne veux pas l'effrayer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Je me lave deux fois, afin de m'assurer de ne pas garder des traces de ce que j'ai fait.

Ensuite, après m'être habillé, il ne me reste plus qu'à emmener des médicaments à Anya. J'en prends plusieurs : je trierai en fonction des symptômes de la gosse.

Quand j'entre dans sa chambre, elle est déjà réveillée. Et toujours nue... En fait, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup bougé : elle s'est juste relevée de façon à s'asseoir, tenant la couverture au-dessus de ses seins afin de les couvrir, mais laissant ainsi son dos nu. Mais... elle ne réagit pas à ma présence. Elle ne semble pas même consciente, malgré le fait que ses yeux soient ouverts : son regard est tellement vide que ça en est presque effrayant. Je m'en veux tellement !

Je pose les médicaments sur la table de chevet et m'assoie sur le lit, à côté d'Anya. Elle ne réagit pas.

- Anya...

Elle ne semble pas même m'entendre. Ça m'inquiète, mais enfin... à quoi je m'attendais?

- Anya... ne m'ignore pas, s'il-te-plait.

Apparemment, je n'avais que ça à dire pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi. Mais elle garde son regard baissé, ne voulant certainement pas croiser le mien. Je ne peux pas prétendre la comprendre, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'ignore.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle est désolée !? C'est le monde à l'envers, là ! C'est moi qui la viole et c'est elle qui est désolée? Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette fille.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle reprend :

- Je... si c'est ce qu'il faut pour rester avec toi, alors ça me va.

Hein !? Mais... moi, ça ne me va pas ! Anya n'est pas un objet sexuel ! Et... je suis vraiment surpris qu'elle veuille encore rester avec moi.

J'y caresse la joue d'une main ; je note à quel point sa peau est chaude. Je la sens se crisper, mais je ne retire pas ma main. J'ai mal de savoir qu'elle a maintenant peur de moi... J'ai mal de ce que j'y ai fait. Mais je ne me défilerai pas : je me dois d'affronter les conséquences de mes actes. Je me dois d'affronter Anya.

- Anya, je murmure.

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Je soulève son menton de ma main pour la forcer à me regarder, mais là encore, elle évite mon regard. Alors je fais ce que je ne devrais probablement pas faire : je la serre dans mes bras. Je la sens se crisper encore plus, mais je ne compte pas la lâcher. Elle ne se débat, pas de toute façon, alors je n'ai aucun effort à faire pour la tenir contre moi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'y dis.

Elle est chaude : elle a de la fièvre. Elle est malade, après tout... Je n'aime pas la savoir malade.

- Tu n'as rien besoin de faire pour rester avec moi, je reprends.

Non, rien... Elle est d'une grande aide, mais même si elle ne m'aidait pas, je la garderais avec moi. Je l'aime, bon Dieu ! Elle est tellement spéciale, tellement fascinante... Elle ne laisse pas beaucoup transparaître ses émotions, mais quand elle le fait, j'ai l'impression d'être récompensé d'être à ses côtés. J'aime sa manière de marcher, j'aime son odeur, j'aime ses cheveux, et Dieu ! j'aime ses yeux ! J'aime tout d'elle !

- Alors... pourquoi?

La voix cassée d'Anya me serre le coeur. La douleur que reflète son ton me fait mal. Que suis-je censé y répondre?

Elle reprend :

- C'est parce que tu me détestes? Tu veux me faire mal?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à penser que je la déteste !? Ce serait la maladie qui la rendrait comme ça?

Au lieu d'y répondre, j'y demande :

- Est-ce que toi, tu me détestes?

Ce serait normal qu'elle me déteste, maintenant. Mais je veux quand même m'en assurer... Je ne veux pas qu'elle dise qu'elle me déteste, mais je veux quand même la vérité.

Je m'en veux terriblement, mais... on ne peut pas réparer une telle erreur, n'est-ce pas? Je suis un idiot.

- ... J'aime Jeremiah...

Ah?

- Je t'aime aussi, Anya.

Je ne devrais pas dire ça : j'ai l'impression d'en profiter. Anya est jeune : à quinze ans, sans rien ni personne d'autre que moi, c'est normal - je suppose - qu'elle s'attache à moi.

Elle recule un peu et lève son regard vers moi. Je crois qu'elle est perdue. Peut-être qu'elle ne me croit pas? Ce serait compréhensible.

Je ne sais pas comment lui prouver mes mots. J'y ai fait mal, après tout ; très mal... Elle ne le mérite pas : Anya mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et moi... je ne la mérite pas.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien. Assez doucement pour qu'elle puisse me repousser si elle le veut... Mais elle ne le fait pas. Alors je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse en mettant autant de douceur, de passion et d'amour dans mon baisé que je le peux. Elle ne me répond pas : je la comprends. Mais elle ne me repousse pas non plus. En ouvrant mes yeux - que j'avais fermé sans m'en rendre compte, je vois les siens légèrement écarquillés... probablement a-t-elle peur que j'abuse de nouveau d'elle. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Je me recule pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle est choquée, ça se voit... Alors avec douceur, j'y dis :

- Mais je t'aime d'un amour différent.

C'est vrai. Je ne l'aime pas de l'amour d'un père : je l'aime d'un amour d'amant.

- Je ne comprends pas, me dit-elle.

Elle a quinze ans... Certains se moqueraient certainement d'elle pour ne pas comprendre ce genre de choses, mais moi... moi ! je connais Anya. Et je sais qu'avec sa personnalité désintéressée concernant le sexe et tout ce qui tourne autour, et avec ses problèmes de mémoires, c'est normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que je sous-entends. Et je pense même qu'elle ne voudrait pas comprendre. Elle ne me voit pas comme un éventuel amant, après tout.

Elle tente de bouger. Elle ne doit pas être à l'aise dans mes bras. Et... elle grimace. Elle grimace de douleur.

- Ça ne va pas?

J'essaie de garder mon calme, pour ne pas effrayer Anya. J'ai quand même l'air un peu trop affolé, je crois ; mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle ait mal.

Elle me répond faiblement :

- J'ai mal...

- J'ai des médicaments, si tu veux. Tu as mal où?

J'avais pris plusieurs médicaments différents, tout à l'heure : je ne sais pas ce qu'a Anya, alors je compte les lui donner selon ses symptômes.

Elle baisse le regard. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise, embarrassée .. voire même honteuse. Et... oh... je comprends. Ce n'est pas à cause de la maladie qu'elle a mal : c'est à cause de moi. J'ai été brutal avec elle. Je l'ai forcée...

Je me sens mal.

Je soupire. Je n'aurais pas du, je crois : Anya tourne la tête pour éviter plus encore mon regard. Elle a l'air de culpabiliser. Mais le seul qui devrait avoir à culpabiliser, c'est moi.

- Je vais te donner un anti-douleur, dis-je.

Elle secoue la tête, toujours évitant mon regard. Et elle me répond :

- Non.

- Anya...

Elle secoue de nouveau la tête, plus fermement, et en fermant fort les yeux. Lorsqu'elle ré-ouvre ses yeux, son regard ne reflète que sa tristesse. J'en ai mal pour elle.

- C'est bon ! J'oublierai, de toute façon.

Alors c'est ça? Elle estime devoir supporter tout ça parce qu'elle l'oubliera? Si elle l'oublie vraiment, en plus? C'est... pathétique. Quelle triste existence...

- Tu veux bien me laisser seule? me demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas envie...

- S'il-te-plait? insiste-t-elle.

Anya ne demande jamais rien pour elle. Alors je ne peux pas lui refuser... Je ne pense qu'à moi, mais elle a besoin de se retrouver seule. Et surtout pas de se retrouver seule _avec moi_...

Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

- Je serai en bas, j'y dis.

Je m'assure de prendre tous les médicaments avec moi - sait-on jamais - et je pars. Je m'assure quand même de laisser la porte entrouverte : une fois encore, _sait-on jamais_.

* * *

J'attends. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé depuis que j'ai laissé Anya seule, mais depuis, j'attends.

Je sais qu'elle prend son temps. Elle ne veut probablement pas me voir... Elle est restée longtemps sous la douche ; je suppose qu'elle se sent sale. Pas étonnant... elle vient de subir un viol, après tout. Je me sens tellement honteux de lui avoir fait ça... Je suis un monstre. Et un pédophile. Anya a tout juste la moitié de mon âge, bon Dieu ! Et c'est encore une gosse !

Mais en même temps, je la désire depuis trop longtemps... Et vivre sous le même toit qu'elle ne m'a pas aidé. J'aurais cédé à mes pulsions à un moment ou à un autre, mais... très franchement, j'aurais préféré tenir encore quelques années. Au moins qu'Anya soit plus âgée et ai l'âge de comprendre... et peut-être même de ressentir la même chose que moi?

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça... j'ai péché, j'ai commis l'irréparable, et je ne dois plus penser ni à l'avenir, ni à l'éventualité que mes sentiments pour Anya soient réciproques. Qui sait ce que je serais capable d'y faire? Elle est si jeune, si innocente... si délicate !

- Enregistré, merci.

Anya...

Je relève la tête. Anya est devant moi - moi qui suis assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table de la cuisine. Elle tient son appareil-photo : elle a toujours cette habitude de prendre des photos. Elle dit qu'elle en a besoin pour se souvenir, car elle n'a pas confiance en sa mémoire. Qu'il en soit, elle vient tout juste de prendre une photo de moi : quand elle prend une photo des gens, elle dit toujours "enregistré, merci", comme si elle récitait une formule. Je trouve cette attitude vraiment mignonne.

Elle est habillée normalement, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'on travaille à la ferme aujourd'hui. Mais on ne le fera pas... Elle est très pâle - plus que hier ! Son regard est vitreux, elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et ses joues sont encore rougies. Elle est malade, après tout... Je devrais y donner des médicaments.

- Anya, tu -

- Non.

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi !?

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir... lui dis-je.

- Je ne prendrai pas de médicament.

Non, sérieux, elle lit vraiment dans mes pensées !?

- Je vais bien, reprend-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Je ne prendrai pas de médicament.

- Anya...

- Je ne prendrai pas -

Je la coupe :

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris !

Et je soupire.

Et je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je ne suis pas prêt à y faire face.

- Assieds-toi, j'y dis.

Elle le fait. Elle s'assoie sur la chaise à côté de la mienne. Elle fait toujours ça : elle n'aime pas ne pas respecter ses habitudes : elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas se souvenir de comment elle réagissait dans le passé. Elle ressemble un peu à une machine, mais enfin, Anya est Anya...

Elle baisse le regard. Une fois encore, elle cherche à éviter le mien...

- Tu m'en veux? je demande.

En fait, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attends. Bien sûr qu'elle m'en veut ! Mais il faut qu'on en parle, et comme je ne sais pas comment faire, je commence par ce qui m'inquiète.

Elle acquiesce. Ça me fait mal...

- Tu me détestes?

Elle attend quelques secondes, y réfléchissant peut-être, puis secoue la tête.

- Non, dit-elle.

Je suis égoïste, mais je suis heureux qu'elle ne me déteste pas.

- Tu as peur de moi, alors?

Elle lève la tête et me regarde. Et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, probablement incertaine de sa réponse.

- Est-ce que... je dois avoir peur de toi?

Sa question me surprend. Elle me surprend parce que d'abord, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me réponde par l'affirmative, et ensuite, parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre à mon tour.

Je tente quand même :

- Je t'ai fait peur? Hier, je veux dire.

Elle détourne le regard et acquiesce.

- Et si je recommençais, tu aurais encore peur de moi?

Elle écarquille les yeux : ma question la surprend.

- Tu vas recommencer? demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je ne veux pas y mentir.

- Je ne sais pas, j'y réponds.

Je suis un homme, après tout. Et je vis avec l'objet de tous mes désirs...

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Elle a l'air triste, en fait... Elle dit :

- Je crois... que j'aurais peur.

J'en étais sûr. Je fais peur à Anya. Je suis un monstre. Anya est jeune, faible comparé à moi, et dès qu'elle est malade, ça est ! je profite d'elle ! Et elle m'avait bien demandé d'arrêter, en plus ! Je suis le pire des hommes.

Elle reprend :

- Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors c'est bon.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui écarquille les yeux. Non, ce n'est pas bon !

Elle tourne son regard vers le mien.

- Je ne me défendrai pas, continue-t-elle.

J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'effondre sous mes pieds... Je suis un misérable.

- Si c'est toi -

- Anya, je la coupe fermement.

Elle se tait. Son regard est vitreux ; je crois qu'elle devrait se reposer.

Je me lève et lui demande quelque chose qui me brise le coeur, mais que je me dois de demander :

- Tu veux partir d'ici?

- Non ! ! s'écrit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, ça c'est sûr ! Enfin, je savais déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas partir - même si je cherche encore à m'en assurer ; mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse si violemment.

Elle agrippe fermement ma chemise de ses petites mains et lève son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes. Je n'aime pas voir Anya comme ça...

- Ne m'abandonne pas ! !

Je n'aime pas non plus entendre un tel ton dans sa voix...

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Les larmes commencent à réellement couler de ses yeux. Ça me fait mal au coeur.

- S'il-te-plait... dit-elle plaintivement.

Suis-je bête ! Même si elle voulait partir, où irait-elle? Je suis la seule personne qu'elle ait, et cet endroit est le seul où elle appartienne. Le simple fait de lui demander si elle veut partir sonne comme une résignation de ma part... non, pire encore : comme un abandon. Ça doit même lui sembler comme si je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne servait à rien... qu'elle n'était rien.

Ce qui est totalement faux !

- Je... tu devrais te reposer.

- Je vais bien, réplique-t-elle.

- Tu as de la fièvre.

Elle détourne le regard, semblant mal-à-l'aise. Elle dit :

- ... Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre...

Je n'y avais pas pensé... C'est vrai que je ne peux pas lui demander de retourner dans la chambre où j'ai abusé d'elle, dans le lit où je l'ai violée et qui, je le rappelle, garde encore la trace de ce que j'y ai fait !

Je pourrais toujours y proposer d'aller se reposer dans ma chambre? Bien, ça ne me coûte rien d'y demander :

- Si je te laisse ma chambre, tu iras te reposer?

Elle semble surprise par ma question.

- Tu resteras avec moi? me demande-t-elle.

Là, c'est moi qui suis surpris. Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Après ce que j'y ai fait, je ne peux garantir de me contrôler.

- Je ne devrais pas... j'y réponds.

- S'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas être seule.

- C'est ce que tu veux?

Elle acquiesce.

* * *

Je crois qu'Anya ne se rend vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je crois aussi qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est à cause de ce que je ressens pour elle que je l'ai abusée. Et je crois qu'elle devrait avoir beaucoup plus peur de moi...

Je me retrouve une fois encore à partager un lit avec avec elle. J'espère très franchement que mon corps ne réagira pas... Anya a insisté : elle semble avoir peur que je l'abandonne. Alors elle n'a pas voulu se reposer sans que je partage le lit avec elle.

A dire les choses vraies, je suis bien content d'être avec elle en ce moment. Avoir une Anya collée à moi, c'est le rêve ; surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas après ce que j'y ai fait. Mais enfin, malgré le mal que j'y ai fait et la peur qu'elle ressent certainement encore, elle semble ne pas avoir vraiment compris... Elle est encore si innocente...

Je ne sais pas si elle est endormie. Elle est brûlante de fièvre, alors je préfère ne pas la déranger... Ai-je dit qu'elle dormait sur moi? On ressemble à un couple, comme ça, je pense ; mais peut-être que je le pense juste parce que je le veux... J'aimerais vraiment qu'Anya soit mienne. Volontairement, j'entends. Bien... elle m'a bien dit qu'elle ne se défendrait pas si je la voulais, mais c'est différent : je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de se donner à moi pour rester ici, avec moi.

Et de toute façon, elle n'a rien à faire pour acheter sa place à mes côtés : je serai celui qui s'assurerait qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours. Parce que je ne la veux pas ailleurs qu'à mes côtés...

* * *

Ça fait trois mois... Ça fait trois mois depuis cette nuit où j'ai abusé d'Anya.

Anya va beaucoup mieux. J'ai été obligé de la forcer à prendre des médicaments pour qu'elle se soigne, parce que sa fièvre ne baissait pas ; mais au bout d'une semaine, elle était entièrement guérie.

Je ne sais pas si elle se souvient de ce que je lui ai fait... Elle n'en parle jamais, et je ne vais pas en parler non plus si elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle ne le montre peut-être pas, mais elle est très sensible. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre sa confiance "actuelle"...

Elle a pris place dans ma chambre, et donc, oui, on dort dans le même lit. Ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner ; je dirais même qu'elle agit comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça. Et si elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien, je ne doute pas qu'elle doit croire que ça ait _vraiment_ toujours été comme ça. Mais... moi ça me gêne de dormir avec elle. Dieu ! elle est celle sur qui je fantasme, et je partage un lit avec elle !

Je pourrais la virer, mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne le veux pas pour deux raisons : d'abord, j'aime savoir que je suis le seul homme qui partage un lit avec elle ; ensuite, je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne dans la chambre où je l'ai violée. Certes, je suis égoïste et possessif, mais quand on peut avoir la personne que l'on aime, on ne veut pas s'en éloigner, n'est-ce pas?

De toute façon, qu'importe mes hormones : je ferai tout pour ne plus faire de mal à Anya. J'aime Anya ; je ne veux que son bonheur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me craigne ; je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle cherche à m'éviter. Et j'insiste : je ne veux plus y faire mal... Plus jamais.

Car Anya est Anya, et malgré nos différences, je l'aime.

_Elle est la seule qui me complète._

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur :**  
**Quelques commentaires feraient plaisir si vous lisez : en tout, cette fan-fiction m'a demandée à y consacrer des heures !**  
**Et désolée : je ne suis pas douée.  
Et... Jeremiah est un idiot. Pauvre Anya...**


End file.
